I'd Love You No Matter What
by groverismyboy
Summary: so this is a songfic about Percabeth and I'm taking requests!
1. I've Just Seen a Face

**I'm on a roll here. Two new stories in one night! I felt a little guilty about my story with no Percabeth, so this is a songfic. And this one's in third person!**

The first time he saw her, he was in shock. Percy Jackson had a lot of weird things happen to him, but nothing like this. They said her name was Annabeth Chase. So now, Percy Jackson was in love-

Whoa, hold up. Percy was only 12. He couldn't be in love.

But he was.

He kept her face in his head every second of the day.

The next year, he saw how beautiful she really could be; even without that makeup she wore at Circe's Island. She had even kissed him on the cheek

On the cheek! And she didn't even care that he had a Cyclops half-brother. She was truly amazing.

The next year, he had run after her. He had risked everything to find her. Aphrodite had told him he was in love with her, and the worst part was admitting it was true. He had dreams about her, and he felt jealous when she was willing to hold the sky for Luke. What did he have that Percy didn't? He had danced with her, but Athena said they couldn't be a couple. Then he thought she would be a hunter, and felt scared as heck.

The next year, he met Rachel, who was cool and all, but he sensed Annabeth was jealous. Did Annabeth feel the same way he felt about her? That year, he'd gone to Calypso's Island, and she loved him to. The best part of that summer was when Annabeth kissed him under Mt. St Helens. Does she like me? Percy had thought.

The next year, Rachel had kissed him, which was weird. He had seen lots of friends die, which made him sad. Annabeth comforted him but they fought a lot. In the end they had kissed. Twice! Once underwater! It was now official.

Percy Jackson was in love with Annabeth Chase.

All because he had seen that face when he was 12.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met_

_Mmmm_

_Fallen_

_Yes, I have fallen_

_And she keeps callin'_

_Me back again_

**I've Just Seen A Face-The Beatles**

**I'm taking song requests!**


	2. Crazy in Love

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but it wouldn't upload my files. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It takes place 3 years after TLO**

ANNABETH:

This was the hardest part of the day.

Percy and I had switched our schedules so we had almost every activity, but we couldn't get this one. Archery.

"Bye," I whispered.

"Bye," He whispered back.

Then, all of a sudden, he kissed me. Right in front of everybody. He grinned at me, and walked away. The kiss had caught me by surprise.

I walked through the commons area, dazed and disoriented. My mind flashed back to the first time he asked me out...

"Annabeth," he said. "There's something I have to ask you."

We were at central park. It was fall, with pretty orange and gold leaves falling on the ground. When Percy had asked me to meet him here for some time to catch up, I was extremely exited. We hadn't seen each other since his sixteenth birthday. For the first time in my life, I actually spent a lot of time on my clothes. In the end I wore a purple cable knit hat with my hair down, a grey long sleeve waffle shirt with a soft pink cashmere t-shirt, new light blue Levis, a sparkly purple and pink scarf, and black Uggs underneath my jeans. We met at Starbucks where we both got cocoa, and headed off to our favorite bench in central park.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He answered, "There's this girl I like and I want to ask her out, but we're just friends and I don't know how to ask her out. Will you help me?"

I sipped my cocoa so he wouldn't see my expression. How could he? I thought finally we were a couple, but now he was asking me for advice on girl trouble? Really?

"Well then," I said, my voice cracking a little. "You should be totally obtuse to all her hints! You should let her down no matter how may times she comes back to you! Because it seems to me, that's what made me fall in love with you." I then realized I had shouted the last part. My words hung in the air. Percy avoided my glare, and a tiny tear trickled down my cheek. I sniffed and wiped it away.

"Annabeth," he finally said quietly. "You haven't heard who I want to ask out yet."

"What does it matter?" I yelled. He looked at me with those green eyes, and I sighed. Finally I said, "Who is it, Percy?"

His smile was eating his face. "You."

As I thought back to that day, I remembered how I accepted and hugged him. We looked so crazy there, but it didn't matter.

It still didn't.

Percy looked back at me and I blew him a kiss.

"You're crazy," One of my cabin mates said.

I was crazy. Crazy in love.

_Got me looking so _

_Crazy right now,_

_Your love's got me looking _

_So crazy right now_

_In Love_

_Got me looking so _

_Crazy right now,_

_Your touch_

_Got me looking_

_So crazy right now_

_Your touch_

_Got me hoping_

_You'll page me right now_

_Your kiss_

_Got me hoping _

_You'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking_

_Got me looking_

_So crazy in love._

**Crazy In Love- Beyonce**

**So, did you like it? Make more song requests or I'll just use last weeks.**


	3. Lucky

**Thanks, again (forgot to thank you last time) to for the song. Here goes nothing!**

PERCY:

I held the letter tightly, it was special. Extremely special.

It was a letter from Annabeth.

She was in Greece; like she wanted to do last year but couldn't because of the war. I went back to my cabin feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

_Dear Percy,_

_Greece is so amazing. I've never been to a place so incredible. I'm lucky to be here. Gods, Percy, why didn't you come with me? You would love it. I think of you all the time. I saw this temple where demigod sons of Poseidon are supposed to… wow, actually. I don't know what they do! I finally saw the Parthenon, and some other sights. It's a Mount Olympus official Architect's dream. _

_Enough about me, how's Camp Half-Blood? How's Grover? Nico? Is Tyson there? Speaking of Tyson, I saw something he'd appreciate. A Cyclops monument. Can you believe it?_

I smiled. Only Annabeth was kind enough to look out for that kind of thing.

_I have to go now._

_I…love you._

I nearly dropped the letter.

_Yeah, I love you seaweed brain. The other day I went out on the beach and just faced the ocean, missing you._

_I miss you and, wow, I guess I love you._

_-Annabeth_

I ran outside and stared at the ocean.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I whispered. "Annabeth said she loves me."

ANNABETH:

_What if saying I'm in love with him is too much? What if I scared him away?_

But I knew I didn't when I got his letter I knew I hadn't.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I'm glad you love Greece so much. If I came, you'd make me feel even more stupid._

I giggled. He had a point there. He was such a seaweed brain.

_I'm not really sure what it's like for an official Olympus Architect. Grover, Tyson, and Nico say hi. Tyson says he misses you, and wants to know if they make good peanut butter in Greece. Grover and Nico say hi, and I've been thinking._

_I'm lucky. I have you. Because…_

_I love you._

_-Percy_

I was lucky to be in love with him. I was lucky to be in Greece.

I was lucky.

_(Boy):_

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talkin' to you._

_Across the water_

_Across the deep, blue, ocean_

_Under the open sky,_

_Oh my,_

_Baby I'm tryin'_

_(Girl):_

_Boy, I hear you_

_In my dreams_

_I feel you whisper_

_Across the sea_

_I keep you with me_

_In my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_(Both):_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

**Keep making requests! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Here's chapter 4! Not much else to say I guess…this takes place 5 years after TLO. Oh, and Annabeth is a little OOC and so is Percy I guess. Oh, well.**

ANNABETH:

It had been around two hours since Percy left, and I was still sitting on the couch, crying. The whole fight replayed in my head.

"_I don't want you, Annabeth!" he yelled. "I am so sick of you!"_

"_Please." I begged. "I need you."_

"_Well I don't fucking need you, Annabeth!" He yelled. He started to head for the door._

"_Where are you going?" I asked, sobbing._

"_I'm leaving, Annabeth. I'd like to be with anyone but you. I'm not coming back."_

_I sat on the couch and cried my eyes out._

And I hadn't moved since.

I sat there, crying. Percy had left. My whole world was shattered. Why? Why, why, why, oh why, Percy? Was it Dave? That guy from school who hung out with me sometimes? Was it the fact I was Athena's daughter and he was Poseidon's son? I had no idea. Suddenly…

_Ding-Dong._

I rushed to the door to find my one and only seaweed brain.

"Percy!" I yelped, hugging him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't really mean what I said. I just…" his voice trailed off.

"We belong together." I told him. "And honestly? My life would totally suck without you."

He laughed, and came in. We kissed and I knew it was ok. It didn't matter that our parents hated each other, or that we had fought.

Cause we belonged together.

_Guess this means your sorry_

_Your standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

_Cause we belong_

_Together_

_Now_

_Yeah_

_Forever united here_

_Somehow_

_Yeah_

_You got a piece_

_Of me_

_And Honestly_

_My life_

_(my life)_

_Would suck_

_(would suck)_

_Without you_

**My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson **


	5. Falling For You

**I'm technically using Colbie Caliat twice. She was in Lucky. I hope you don't mind but I like this song. Okay, thanks. -Lesli. PS- this takes place when Annabeth and Percy are on Olympus during TTC. Enjoy!**

ANNABETH:

"Percy!" I said, running through the crowd on Olympus. He had something to tell me… I stopped when I saw whom he was talking to. "Oh…Mom."

"I will leave you," Athena said. "For now."

She walked off.

_What was that all about? _I wondered. I stared at Percy. He looked so nervous, like someone had told him he couldn't save his friends.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" I asked.

"No." he said quietly. "It's…fine."

It was so not fine. I could tell. I swear, it's like I'm his girlfriend or something.

Whoa. Where did that come from? And that's when it happened.

Percy wasn't just Percy anymore. He was…a boy. A good-looking boy. I stared at him, wondering how this happened. A week ago, I was going to join the hunters. Now? I was falling for this…seaweed brain. I wanted to punch him, kiss him, hug him, and touch his silver streak that matched mine, all at once. I did the last thing. It was almost painful to take my hand away.

"So," I finally said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

He said, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And…I think I owe you a dance."

_D-do you, do you like me, seaweed brain? Are you trying to tell me something?_

I smiled, and decided that was for another day. Westover Hall seemed like eons ago.

"All right, Seaweed Brain." I said.

He took my hand, and my heart started beating faster. It was pumping so loudly I was sure he could here it. We danced through the night. I didn't want to let go. Ever. I wanted to stay like this forever. I inhaled the air, and sighed.

A long time ago, after I found out Luke was a traitor, I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get hurt again. I wouldn't fall in love. But somehow I did, and well, I don't know. I was confused. I only knew one thing for sure.

I had fallen for that black-haired, green-eyed, one and only son of Poseidon. Congratulations, Percy Jackson.

I think I'm falling for you.

_I don't know, but_

_I think I may be_

_Falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Wait until I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_Scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding_

_What I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my_

_Time just thinking bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my_

_Life and now I've found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_Falling for you_

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

**Falling for you-Colbie Caliat**

**Keep on requesting! You guys have great taste in music!**


	6. Invisible

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! I seriously do! Why do I keep using exclamation points!**

**Percy: Dude! What's with the exclamation points?**

**Me: I don't know!**

**Annabeth: Illegal much? You never have a disclaimer.**

**Me: Oops! Sorry! I don't own PJO!**

**Percy: Wow, Annabeth. You're really smart!**

**Me: OOOKKKAAAAYYY! Let's get to the story!!!! It takes place during BOTL when Annabeth meets Rachel, when Annabeth gets firewood, and when Annabeth and Percy are going to fight the sea demons.**

ANNABETH:

I was laughing at crazy seaweed brain, who looked scared when a girl with frizzy red hair ran out of the school. My smile melted. The girl yelled, "Percy, wait up!"

I stared blankly at the girl, and looked at the smoking school and alarms. I frowned at Percy, "What did you do this time? And who is this?"

"Oh," he said, awkward. "Rachel-Annabeth. Annabeth-Rachel. Um, she's a friend, I guess."

A friend? A FRIEND? You mean a girlfriend! I stared at them in disbelief. After 3 long years of me dropping hints at him he STILL was clueless. I could not believe him! He preferred this annoying mortal to me?

"Hi," Rachel said, barely glancing at me before she turned to Percy. "You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation."

WHAT? I had met this girl about 5 seconds ago, and already I wanted to kill her. I bet she doesn't see the way his eyes light up when he smiles.

"Percy," I said coldly. "We should go."

"I want to know more about half bloods," Rachel insisted. "And monsters. And this stuff about gods. She wrote her phone number on his arm. He doesn't even know MY phone number. I hope it gets erased. And he had told her about the gods? She's a frigging mortal! "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that."

"But-"

"I'll make up some story," Rachel said. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!"

She ran back inside. Good riddance. I started walking away.

"Hey!" said Percy, jogging after me. "There were these two empousai." Empousai? Just my luck. He finds a cute mortal and lustful empousai in one day. They got farther with him today than I had in 3 years "They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and-"

 "You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?" I asked.

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

"So you told her the truth." 

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-" 

"You've met her _before_?" 

"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her." 

"She's kind of cute." 

"I-I never thought about it." 

I kept walking toward York Avenue.  

"I'll deal with the school," I promised, anxious to change the subject "Honest, it'll be fine."  Really? _That's _what he thinks I'm worried about?

"I guess our afternoon is off, now that the police will be searching for you."

***** (Pages 15-17 of BoTL)

"Put your cap back on!" said Percy. "Get out!"

"What?" I shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it will lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

I glared at him. Seaweed Brain was going to kill himself! I couldn't let him die out there. But he was so stubborn; I knew no amount of convincing would make him see reason. Suddenly, I realized that if he did die the last thought would be about Rachel, and he would never know. Percy would never know how much I truly loved him, unless…

Unless I kissed him. Thoughts were swirling through my head, and suddenly I became very brave.

I kissed him.

Our lips stayed there, moving together. I was kissing him! I, Annabeth Chase, was kissing Percy Jackson! Take that, Rachel!

This was my first kiss, and his too. I hoped and prayed it wasn't our last.

Finally, I pulled away and said, "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I put on my cap and vanished. The last thing I saw when I ran away was Percy shocked and dazed expression. He looked…happy.

**** (Page 203)

I stood. "The fires getting low. I'll go look for some more scraps while _you_ guys talk strategy." I walked off.

WHY? I wanted to scream. He's so obsessed with this stupid mortal who doesn't even know him. She doesn't see the way his eyes lit up when he smiles. She doesn't even know him. If he was with me, we could be something beautiful, but instead I was just invisible.

(Page 272)

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting _

_You the way the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a miracle, beautiful, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._


	7. Two Is Better Than One

**Hey! The last song was Invisible by Taylor Swift. Um, this is the next chapter. Enjoy! -Lesli. PS-This takes place a couple of years after TLO.**

PERCY:

We were on the couch, snuggling. I was thinking, that life couldn't get better.

"I remember what you wore on the first day I met you." I whispered.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

She turned to face me. "Really, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah."

"What was I wearing?"

"Your Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans."

She blinked. "Impressive. How do you remember it?"

I sighed. "Because that's when I thought…"

"Thought what?" She asked. "What?"

"That maybe…well…two is better then one."

She smiled and kissed me, and I felt like I was made of air.

That day, I was thinking all day about her. I thought about numbers, and Rachel. Three is better than one, but two is better than three. I thought about how before I met her, not including Grover, I had no friends.

That's why Annabeth was so great, because she was my best friend and my girlfriend. She was perfect.

I remember what she wore on that first day, she came into my life and I thought…

Maybe.

Two.

Is.

Better

Than

One.

But I have lots of time to figure out the rest of my life.

_I remember what you wore on the first day _

_You came into my life _

_And I thought _

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say _

_You know that it all takes my breath away _

_And now I'm left with nothing _

_So maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you _

_And maybe two is better than one _

_But there's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life _

_And you've already got me coming undone _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one _

**Two is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls**

**R&R, please.**

**PS- I know, I know. WAAAAY too short. sorry.**


	8. What Do You Want From Me

**Hey! It's me, your old pal Lesli. So, just to clarify, Annabeth and Percy are like nineteen or twenty, so it's not quite a teen pregnancy…yah, if you're a little kid, just go ahead and skip this chap. Kay? Great. Enjoy! XOXO-Lesli**

PERCY:

I was pretty damn happy, because I hadn't seen Annabeth in months and I was about to. Of course Annabeth would get into Yale. All the Athena kids do. But she's way smarter then me, hence me going to NYU, which is a lot easier to get into. It also has a great marine biology program, because I want to do that. But not just study it, but also to go in and dive, because I'm good with sea life, you know, seeing how I'm Poseidon's son and all.

I got off the train to see Annabeth, managing a weak smile.

"Hey, babe." I said, pulling her into a hug. I smiled. "I missed you." That's when I felt her tears on my shoulder. She was crying.

"Perc-Percy, I-" She stammered. She burst into tears.

"Annabeth. What's wrong? Annabeth! Tell me!" I said.

"I-I-Just…" She fell into my embrace, and I knew something was up. Annabeth isn't usually this emotional and dependent.

I carried her to the car and drove us to her apartment. She managed to pull herself together and walk into the house while I carried my suitcase to her room. I wasn't worried about her roommate, Callie, because she was in California.

"Annabeth, I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told her. She nodded.

I was about to pee when I saw the stick; it looked like a little thermometer, with a little blue stripe near the end. With trembling hands, I picked up the box and located the instructions.

_Step 1. Wait until stripe is fully white._

_Step 2. Urinate on the Pregnancy Test Stick for two minutes._

_Step 3. Leave Pregnancy Test Stick out for one minute. Do not leave near window._

_Step 4. Check Pregnancy Test Stick. If a blue line replaces the white line, you are pregnant. If a purple line replaces the white line, you are not pregnant. If the line is still white, repeat the test._

My heart pounded. Annabeth and I had sex only once, and we had used condoms. But then I remembered the "Sexual Education" class I had to take in high school.

_Condoms only work 75% of the time._

The line on the stick was blue.

_If a blue line replaces the white line, you are pregnant._

Shit, shit, shit. I knew this was Annabeth's because her roommate was away.

That was why she was so emotional.

"Uh, Annabeth. I, uh, found this." I said, holding the stick.

She looked up, and started crying. "Yeah, um, I'm…"

"Pregnant." I finished for her. She nodded. "Is it…"

"It's your baby, Percy."

I stayed quiet for a second.

"Percy, I'm going to have this baby." She said.

I remained silent.

"Percy-" she said again, but I cut her off.

"Just give me a second Annabeth. I need a second to breathe. I'll stay with you."

I pulled her close.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

_Just don't give up _

_I'm working it out _

_Please don't give in, _

_I won't let you down _

_It messed me up, _

_Need a second to breathe _

_Just keep coming around _

_Hey, what do you want from me _

_What do you want from me ?_

_What do you want from me ?_

**What Do You Want From Me - Adam Lambert**

**I'm not sure that was the meaning of the song…**

**R & R, please!!!**


	9. Important Please Read

Hi. First off I would like to say that this is Lesli's older sister Jenny. There is something very important you should know.

Lesli is…dead.

She died in a car crash on May, 30, 2010. Up until now, none of us had remembered her fanfiction account and that all of you are wondering what happened. Now you know.

PLEASE don't send any messages. Please.

I'm putting this up in all her stories. Over the next few days I'm also posting any chapters she left on her computer.

You are still welcome to review her stories, but we would all appreciate not having any messages. I understand you might like to send your condolences, but we would like it if you didn't.

Thank you.


End file.
